


The way we see you.

by Youagainstmelover97



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagainstmelover97/pseuds/Youagainstmelover97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were the thoughts and emotions of the other characters when all these events were going on around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl the toy cars and the believers.

Mikaela Pov: It started with the innocent staring in literature, history, maths and whatever other class we shared. But then it turned into me staring and in all honesty I... I started to like him as well. Then a few weeks later just watching him come flying over the fountain set a stone in the pit of my stomach that I could tell was worry for the poor embarrassed boy and I just had to follow him. On my part on that night when I followed him I didn't expect to get involved with the shit I did that night, getting chased by that spider bot was not really a break the ice kind of move. Although I must admit that seat belt move was a cool one. And yet I can sit here and talk about the Sam witwicky he showed to the world but that wasn't the real Sam. The real Sam only showed himself too few, most of them the Autobots a couple nest and me.

And that is the reason I love sam, But it was also the reason I had to let him go. He stole my heart. He stole my love. But he didn't steal my pride. And I still regret letting that get in the way.

Wheelie & Brains Pov: I never understood fleshlings they were always too complex to fragile for us to understand and yet our respect for that one boy who saved the planet 3 times already and still carie3s around 10 times the guilt. While I make it seem the only reason I joined the Autobots was because of my warrior goddess it was also part of the fact that this boy going on to his adult years killed megatron (Shame the stupid slagger couldn't stay dead) Talked to the dynasty of primes and used the MATRIX to revive the boss man and also destroyed one of the pillars that was destroying this 'dirt' planet, "Hope you got the reference there kid!" But who is Sam?

He is the boy who gave us hope. Who told us it wasn't over and even though we were all exhausted from the running and searching his tone alone filled us with that same hope.

Simmons Pov: He lost me my job, he had me drive across Egypt with him and I got bruised and battered fighting in the battle next to him! And yet i wouldn't have had it any other way.

People can say I don't have emotions that I'm like a computer when it comes to understanding or relating to others and this was year's people had said this about me. And still it took this one kid to actually wallop me one on the head and tell me to open my eyes. I remember seeing the faces around me when the Autobots ship blew up and usually my first thought would of been 'Shit we are fucking dead' But no my first and immediate thoughts went to Epps, Lennox and the kid (Especially the kid.) I hadn't really in my opinion known the Autobots long enough to say goodbye the way the kid did. So I just sat back and watched the kid struggle saying the goodbyes he never wanted to come. That is another reason the kid is a hero. Me, I stayed back and let somebody else go through the pain. Epps wouldn't even look the Autobots in the eye. Lennox wouldn't even leave his home. But me watching the kid kneel down by the rails with tears slowly making their way down his cheeks I knew what I was about to say to this kid would be the decider on what he did. Wheeling up to him in his pain was unbearable. Not because I have no emotion or im have an ice cold heart but because of the sadness I saw upon the retreating Autobots by the shuttle. Sideswipe. Skidz. Mudflap. Mirage. Ratchet. Bumblebee. Optimus. But the kid needed to hear this. So I go up to him and I say " 20 or 30 years from now people are going to ask us , where were you when they took over? And we're just going to say 'we stood by and watched .

This kid died came back and has been on one of the most bad ass aliens 'Hit list' since he was 16 and he is still fighting and breathing. He is in my mind, The HERO.

Lennox Pov: "Your a soldier now!" Sometimes I think I regret that sentence. Much like i hate the Witwicky family motto. Those were the last words I had said to the kid. A kid of 16 who had no experience or training for this kind of battle and the only thing I said to him was 4 words.

I have always felt that some of the things we said to sam were harsh. But it drove him to try harder. And then when Optimus primes offlined form showed up on the base it was almost an immediate reaction that I thought about Sam Especially after hearing about Optimus dying to protect him ( As if that's a surprise.) Stay on my tail that was what I told the him and banes Did he comply? NO! And he got himself blown up by slaggin megatron for it didn't he. I have lost men under my command countless of times I haven't shed a single tear, mourned, of course but never cried. And yet when the medical team Clocked the time of death of Samuel James Witwicky I felt my whole body go numb as the pain and loss of a younger brother took over my very being and I for the first time in 7 years let a sorrow filled tear fall. It was the years previous events that made the final decision in the Chicago battle.

Sam is a hero but even hero's need help, and it was an honour to go into battle with him and it always will be.


	2. This kid better know what he's doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epps, Skids, Mudflap, Ironhide and ratchet's POV.

EPPS POV:  
"This kid better know what he's doing"

I had seen the wonders this boy did and still I wouldn't show my faith. But what was I supposed to think.

When you die you don't come back, and yet he thought he could perform that miracle with a load of pixie dust.

Hardly any new recruits can work their way into the hearts of any of the people that matter, let alone a kid who never even trained with us. And yet Keller broke official rules set out by the PRESIDENT.

Lennox chucked a 'government official' out of a plane.

And without hesitation they helped the kid, yet at times they regret it.

Sure it was great that we might get Optimus back, but he was just nineteen and he died.

The sadness I felt seeing the medics try and revive him...

Seeing him come alive I knew if he could do that he could revive the big man but it was that miracle that made the protective brother in me scream out to the heavens when the kid tried walking into Chicago like there wasn't a war going on and I would be damned if I let him make the same sacrifice he did in Egypt.

Because this kid is a miracle.

Ironhide Pov:

I never knew a Punk like Sam could be so lucky (Pun intended.)

Some say it was adrenaline.

Some say he was just plain desperate for some attention.

But the Autobots, me and a few from nest know differently  
we know it was just SAM WITWICKY with his bravery and honesty.

Although I mostly see the punk who thought he was lucky,

Turns out he was (Irony huh?)

At first when I met Sam I thought this is the boy who is supposed to save the earth. "Ha" I said to Optimus "A mere fleshling supposed to save our planet and his own, I think you lost your spark somewhere in entering the atmosphere buddy."

And even at just the age of 19 he ran all across Egypt just to save our leader.

Sam in THE SAVIOUR of both planets.

Ratchet Pov:

A bruised and possibly punctured lung, 7 Broken and 4 fractured bones, Internal bleeding (Nothing a good surgical procedure can't fix THANK PRIMUS) and let's not mention the 05.45 minutes of his life he spent DEAD.

Sometimes I consider making that boy his own little panic room for when there is a decepticon attack because if I have to watch that boy get hurt one more time...I...I'll...

Do you know what? I could sit here and tell you the kid was a pain in my aft (Which would be true, just saying.) but every time I get pissed off at him I always think back to the boy that panicked about Ironhide shooting his rodent "Mojo."

Or the kid that died to save Optimus.

But mostly I see that boy who wouldn't lose faith in us, in the Autobots.

He refused to stop believing in our power and he always did.

Every time I see him I don't get slaggin with him because I'm just the mean horrible medic; it's because every time I see him as he has an injury, even if it's just a twisted ankle, I always see that dead kid on the sand.

And it tears my spark in two.

Sam witwicky is the person who will always have that special place in our sparks.

Mudflap & Skidz Pov:

We lost that faith in him when he needed it most.

And honestly we think we needed that head banging by 'Bee or we certainly deserved it.

We knew this kid had been special from what the others had told me and my brother, but we never knew he could do what he did.

I almost got eaten, but I didn't die. (Mudflap)

However he did.

Ever since we met Sam all we can say is our lives are BETTER.

I had seen the wonders this boy did and still I wouldn't show my faith. But what was I supposed to think.

When you die you don't come back, and yet he thought he could perform that miracle with a load of pixie dust.

Hardly any new recruits can work their way into the hearts of any of the people that matter, let alone a kid who never even trained with us. And yet Keller broke official rules set out by the PRESIDENT.

Lennox chucked a 'government official' out of a plane.

And without hesitation they helped the kid, yet at times they regret it.

Sure it was great that we might get Optimus back, but he was just nineteen and he died.

The sadness I felt seeing the medics try and revive him...

Seeing him come alive I knew if he could do that he could revive the big man but it was that miracle that made the protective brother in me scream out to the heavens when the kid tried walking into Chicago like there wasn't a war going on and I would be damned if I let him make the same sacrifice he did in Egypt.

Because this kid is a miracle.

IRONHIDE POV:  
I never knew a Punk like Sam could be so lucky (Pun intended.)

Some say it was adrenaline.

Some say he was just plain desperate for some attention.

But the Autobots, me and a few from nest know differently  
we know it was just SAM WITWICKY with his bravery and honesty.

Although I mostly see the punk who thought he was lucky,

Turns out he was (Irony huh?)

At first when I met Sam I thought this is the boy who is supposed to save the earth. "Ha" I said to Optimus "A mere fleshling supposed to save our planet and his own, I think you lost your spark somewhere in entering the atmosphere buddy."

And even at just the age of 19 he ran all across Egypt just to save our leader.

Sam in THE SAVIOUR of both planets.

RATCHET'S POV:  
A bruised and possibly punctured lung, 7 Broken and 4 fractured bones, Internal bleeding (Nothing a good surgical procedure can't fix THANK PRIMUS) and let's not mention the 05.45 minutes of his life he spent DEAD.

Sometimes I consider making that boy his own little panic room for when there is a decepticon attack because if I have to watch that boy get hurt one more time...I...I'll...

Do you know what? I could sit here and tell you the kid was a pain in my aft (Which would be true, just saying.) but every time I get pissed off at him I always think back to the boy that panicked about Ironhide shooting his rodent "Mojo."

Or the kid that died to save Optimus.

But mostly I see that boy who wouldn't lose faith in us, in the Autobots.

He refused to stop believing in our power and he always did.

Every time I see him I don't get slaggin with him because I'm just the mean horrible medic; it's because every time I see him as he has an injury, even if it's just a twisted ankle, I always see that dead kid on the sand.

And it tears my spark in two.

Sam witwicky is the person who will always have that special place in our sparks.

MUDFLAP & SKIDS POV:  
We lost that faith in him when he needed it most.

And honestly we think we needed that head banging by 'Bee or we certainly deserved it.

We knew this kid had been special from what the others had told me and my brother, but we never knew he could do what he did.

I almost got eaten, but I didn't die. (Mudflap)

However he did.

Ever since we met Sam all we can say is our lives are BETTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been busy with exams.


	3. The Way We See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We saw how the people and Autobots felt towards Sam but what were they actually thinking throughout the whole war on earth?

**Bumblebee's Pov:**

I'm a scout not a 'made for battle' bot. So why every time I see even Ironhide's cannons at pointing at my charge in a non-threatening brotherly way, do I want to Drop-kick that damn pick up?

Sam is NOT just my charge.

Sam is NOT just a kid who met me by chance.

However Sam IS my brother in all but blood.

In mission city just as the Decepticon shot his torpedo at the street filled with the fleshling civilians, I had to check where Sam was. Looking behind me I spotted that kind captain Lennox who had stuck up for me with that other soldier (Epps, I think his name was.")

Taking my eyes away from the NEST team I started lifting what looked like the Back end of a semi just a tiny bit smaller than Optimus.

Just as the torpedo made impact with the lorry I looked to my right and whether it was just coincidence or fate being merciful before she sent me into unbearable pain, but in that second I locked eyes with the boy that saved me from that freezing hell hole that was sector seven.

In those eyes I saw fear, but looking deeper I saw it wasn't fear for Himself but fear for everybody else.

Epps.

Mikeala.

Lennox.

Ratchet.

Ironhide.

Optimus.

And me.

I couldn't believe anybody could be so selfless and still be as unpopular as he was in high school (Mikeala is always great for information.)

In Egypt though he still managed to shock me and everybody watching to the core, or spark in the Autobots perspective, as he travelled from Washington to Egypt and then after all that hard work he... He died.

I could feel myself sink to my knees as Lennox held Mikeala back as the human medics worked to start Sam heart up again. I couldn't look away even as heard the barely audible sob that seemed to come from Epps, Sam's lifeless body on the ground was earth shattering and I couldn't stop myself from making those small whining sounds that Ratchet used to say was appropriate for sparkling only.

At first I was just imagining things as I looked to ground where Sam lay upon and saw his eyes shoot open.

And even throughout everything Sam had already done he still managed to perform the miracle of bringing the only father figure I ever really had to like.

That day where we supposed to make our exit from earth was almost just as heartbreaking as that same day.

Sam has always been like family to me, and saying goodbye was honestly painful.

Even though I knew Sam would forgive us for our betrayal to him I couldn't stop the guilt that ripped through my spark and looking around I could tell the same was going through the others minds as well as every Autobots had their optics set on the kneeling boy talking Simmons And it was honestly killing us just getting into that pod.

"Will he forgive us?" Asked prowl through the comm. Link to everyone else.

Nobody answered him but we all knew the answer.

Yes.

Sam wasn't just a friend, he was a BROTHER.

**Charlotte Mearings Pov:**

I under estimated him I knew that.

I think I knew that the second he tried ramming down the gate, but my pride once again got in the way.

And now I realise I didn't just underestimated him, I treated him like he was a Bitch.

Not only did he destroy one of the pillars but he saved my bloody ass when the president called me on my mistake towards the Autobots. Witwicky goes ahead and says.

"What mistake? Me, Epps and the others would never have gotten into Chicago without Mearings help."

He really is one of a kind.

**Optimus Pov:**

The glasses!

The glasses!

That was the only thing that was going through my mind when I looked at Samuel James Witwicky.

"My Bad." Was the thing I said when I accidently crushed his stone like sculpture.

I barely showed any sign of caring emotions towards him, the plan was to find the bearer of the All Spark coordinates, find the All Spark before the Decepticon scouts did.

I was not meant to make a friendship with the human who was the key to saving our planet. Sam, however, fell straight into the category of friend after the mission city battle was won.

And then when Lennox gave us the news that there was a load of Decepticon readings only 20 miles from Princeton as I immediately commed prowl, Ironhide and ratchet to go to the surrounding areas o Princeton while he went to the place of the reading.

I knew that I would die for Sam if it came down to it, and I did.

And then he died for me.

And at that moment Sam went to being my friend to being my brother.

Which made it all the more difficult to leave Sam behind in Diego Garcia.

I knew Sam would fight when he knew that the world was in danger and seeing that Decepticon ship pointing his cannon at Sam and Epps (always the soldier) I felt a rage that is unnatural even for me.

I knew that Sam would survive all the odds but that doesn't stop the old fool in me from worrying.

Because Sam Really is my FAMILY.


	4. The Way We See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Finale of my few one shots hope you like.

**Sam's Pov:**

Why don't they hate me?

Why don't they cast me aside or chuck me in the ocean like they did to megatron two years ago?

I betrayed them, I nearly caused their death and still they keep their faith in me.

Why?

I know they are all wondering why I won't come out of my temporary room on base and they don't know the guilt I feel, they never will, because now I can barely look any of them in the optic.

Knowing that I nearly caused the end of the world because I didn't have the nerve to say no.

My friends; the people I love; the people I tried to save I nearly killed.

Optimus.

Bumblebee.

Ratchet.

Lennox.

Epps.

Carly.

Mudslap.

Skidz.

Wheelie.

Brains.

And even though they tried to tell me it wasn't my fault I still feel the death of Ironhide and Que on my conscience.

And not to mention I am a killer of my own race. Sure Dylan threatened the end of the world, but I killed him I killed a human being. Its highly ironic that I now want to be a part of NEST and yet I fee; unimaginable pain by killing a man so evil he will forever and always look after number one (Himself) .

In mission city, I was a wimp who was trying to get a girl he wasn't meant for.

In Egypt I actually did cause the death of a brother and father in all but blood.

And in Chicago I killed, I betrayed, and I made huge, HUGE, **HUGE,** mistakes.

But do they hate me no and I don't understand why.

**Normal Pov:**

A knock on the door is what brought Sam out of his musings and looking up he saw in the doorway, his ex- college roommate and Friend Leo Spitz.  
He had originally been brought to NEST because during the final battle Brains made his way to Leo's Street apartment and used his major awesome computer skills to hack onto starscreams weapons display which gave the NEST team the hesitation it was looking for.

"If you're done wallowing in self pity, I and the others have something to show you."

"I am not wallowing in self pity!" Protested Sam.

"Yes you are dude, now you can either come with me willingly, or the two soldiers down the hall are going to come bursting in here and drag you there themselves by orders of that Lennox Dude."

'Why can't people give me a break' thought Sam. Though after a second he did comply as he wasn't in the mood to be dragged to the Autobots Hangar.

**5 min's later:**

Leo and Sam stood in front of the main door that led to the Autobots.

"What is it Leo?" Demanded Sam.

As his friend had been stalling now for about the whole 5 mins later which included a boring list of.

Taking the long way round.

Talking about old school professors. (Still hate that damn Colan)

And how Sam hasn't talked to anyone in nearly a week.

"This is what is going on Sam."

Pushing the door open Leo showed Sam the highly decorated Autobots hangar.

Streamers of all shapes and colours were hung up left right and centre, and on the left side of the room stood a table with one half filled with presents and the other half with tons of little nibbles and slices of pizza and cans of beer and bottles of cola, limeade and juice.

And standing right in front of him stood the people who until now he couldn't even look at without feeling that gut wrenching guilt, but now he just felt happy.

Skidz & Mudflap.

Wheelie & Brains.

Ron & Judy Witwicky.

Ratchet & Prowl.

Lennox & Epps.

Wreckers & Carly.

Simmons & Leo.

Optimus & Bumblebee.

All of them.

Not one missing.

Sam started to feel the tears he had been holding back for months build up in his eyes, but this time they weren't from sadness... No... These were tears of happiness, of friendship and of love.

"Happy late birthday party Sam!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"What... I mean... How" Sam was officially lost for words.

"Well you's see we figured seen's as you's B-day wasn't all together..." Began Skidz.

"We's been thinking that we could have it now." Finished Mudflap.

Sam couldn't hold them back any longer, as the tears cascaded down his face he felt everyone surround him in a big group hug.

And I mean BIG!

"Happy birthday Sam." Spoke Prowl as he handed Sam his present (A book on cybetroninan astronomy) "Cool thanks prowl.)

"Nearly get yourself killed this year, and you won't be seeing your next birthday, Happy birthday." Warned ratchet, but his soft tone took away the effect of the threat.  
Opening the smallest present from the lot Sam recognized the non active all spark shard that was now engraved with 'To Sam, The biggest pain in the aft with the biggest place in my heart, love you son'. Surprising everyone Sam stood up walked towards Ratchet and did something no one else in the galaxy dared to do, he gave ratchet a hug, and even more shocking ratchet returned the embrace.

Taking a seat once again Sam made his way through...

Leo's gift (1000 ways to please your woman) And thanked him with a fist bump.

Simmons (A holographic watch "Shh top secret") and initiated a high five.

Skidz & Mudflap (A gangster's guide 2011) which resulted in a triple fist bump.

Wheelie & Brains (Wheelie's old optic "A sign of trust and friendship") which ended in a hug.

Epps (A pistol, much to the displeasure of ratchet) this resulted in a one armed hug.

Lennox (A miniature model of the ARK) another one armed hug.

His parents (A scrap book of pictures of the Autobots, miles, himself and NEST.)

The last two were the ones he was most nervous about.

Bumblebee walked forward and placed an average sized box into Sam's lap.

Carefully unwrapping the present Sam couldn't help the suspension he and everyone else in the room felt.

Finally he removed the last piece of paper and under it was an object that had everyone gasp in astonishment.

On Sam's lap lay a slab of cement which was carved with lifelike pictures of everyone in the room with Sam at its centre and the glyphs that Sam saw in Egypt.

Speechless Sam and everyone else looked at Bumblebee, who merely shrugged as if it wasn't the most beautiful thing they ever saw.

Sam stepping up and onto 'Bee's servo Sam wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's neck in one of the most heartbreakingly beautiful family hugs anyone had ever seen.

As Sam parted from 'bee people could see tears coming down his face.

Now it was what everybody had been waiting for, everybody knew Optimus cared for Sam but it's also known that he is the most least familiar with earth customs.

Sam was taken off his feet by Optimus who stared upon Sam with such intensity it was almost unnerving.

Then opening up a compartment in his hip he brought out something that made everybody jump so hard that it literally shook the room, as in optimus's hand was the matrix.

"Are you sure Optimus?" Was all Sam could get out.

"Sam there aren't a lot of people I would trust, But if there is one person I would trust with my life, earth's life and my friends lives it would be you." Concluded Optimus.

Taking the Matrix in his hand Sam, in the weeks he spent feeling alone, sad and guilty now felt free, happy and cared for.

Doing the same as he did with 'Bee Sam gave Optimus a hug and in letting go Sam looked around from where he was on his perch and finally knew that this is where he belonged.

This is his home.

This is his life.

This is his friends and family.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on her *laughs nervously* so this is basically a trial run, comment (critisize if you want i need the critics) and dont be a stranger.  
> I love this fandom, the films are great.  
> I tried fixing all the bugs i could and all the mistakes but if you spot any DO NOT be afraid to tell me :)  
> All these oponions are basically what I think was going on in there heads so no hate.


End file.
